Relena is dead!
by Twilight Canel
Summary: Yes, it has been done. A short, yet amusing version of Relena's death!
1. Kill number one!

Hey! The Blue Prince here! Since Twilight decided she was too lazy to write and/or post anything by herself, I've decided to step in!! She approved of the story so here it is, a shorty! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Relena is killed!!  
  
Hi. My name is Heero Yuy. I'm being forced by Duo to take credit for my accomplishment. I finally killed Relena and made the world a better place. I suppose I should tell you how or Duo will bite my head off and his rantings irritate me. It happened a week ago.  
  
"Heero! Get your lazy ass out of the house!! We need to fill the cupboards!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Duo, please! Not so loud! WuFei's trying to sleep! And Trowa's meditating!" Quatre scolded. "And Rasid is already shopping with Abdul so food is all set."  
  
"So? All Heero does is sit with his laptop. It's like he's married to it or sumthin'."  
  
"Duo, you need to. Wait? Where'd Heero go?"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"That boy never shuts up." I muttered as I walked along towards the park. It's peaceful there and I could plot in peace about how I was going to kill Duo someday with his braid. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. A familiar high pitch giggle meet my ears. I dove into a bush.  
  
Then on cue, Relena came skipping along pick wild flowers, which wilted the moment she touched them. She didn't seem to notice. She started humming and much to my horror, stopped in front of the bush I was hiding in and started picking the flowers off it. The bush died.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
"Heero!!"  
  
At this point I pulled out every possible arsenal out of my spandex space and fired it upon her. She then died. There was much rejoicing and a few parties. THE END, now go away.  
  
Yes, excellent story I must say. Anyhoo, do review so Twilight can feel special!!! See ya!!  
  
Twilight Canel: . -_-; 


	2. Kill number two!

Hey! The Blue Prince here! Or now it's been changed to The Rogue Prince, either way. Part two is up and it should hopefully be better than the first chapter!! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Relena is Dead  
  
Heero Yuy here. New mission. Must destroy Dorothy and the eyebrows of doom. I was sent an e-mail from Doctor J with the mission. Of course, I'm not showing you it.. Thus again, my new mission begins.  
  
"HEEEEEERRRRRROOOOO!" The evil creature from hell yelled. I bet you're wondering how she came back. Damn cloning machine. The one I killed was a clone and much to my irritation, mostly likely this one as well. I fire my gun a few times and duck behind some crates as a squad of clones walk by. They come across the one I just shot.  
  
"Oh no!! R-576849's killed! Oh. minor gunshot wound. she's alive! See you when you're not a bloody mess!" The squad moved off. The clone I shot dragged herself after the squad.  
  
"Darn. I need to shoot her more." I mutter to myself and then sprint across the room and through a door. I reach into my spandex space and pull out a few small bombs. I throw them down the hall and detonate them. High pitch girly screams follow. I nod in satisfaction and continue. I finally, after destroying three squads of clones, get a cup of coffee and organize my spandex space, reach Dorothy's domain. I knock.  
  
"Come in!!" a girly voice yells.  
  
I knock again.  
  
"Come in!! It's open!" it yells again.  
  
Again, I knock.  
  
"Open the door you moron!" the voice irritably yells.  
  
At this point I knock on the door several times and lay a few motion- detecting bombs on the door. I hear a pissed off 'grrrrr..' and some loud stomping. I back away and sprint down the hall just in time to jump and roll as a shock wave hits the hall from the blast. After it finishes, I fish a really big gun out of my spandex space and catiously make my way towards the door. Dorothy's crispy carcass lays there.  
  
I poke it with the end of my gun. Nothing happens. Good, I think as I then high tail it out of there before the Clone Re-Enforcement arrives to see why most of Dorothy's room is gone.. I sneak out undetected and jog off to meet the others for paintball.  
  
Yay! That was again, fun to write! I know you want to leave a happy review raving about how much you enjoy these little episodes!! As always, The Rogue Prince is here for entertainment!  
  
Twilight Canel: You shall pay for stealing my pretzels! *pulls out a broad sword and charges The Rogue Prince* 


End file.
